Conventional strollers collapse to reduce the overall size of the stroller when carried around or when in storage. Conventional strollers can collapse by pivoting handles toward front wheels of the stroller to move from a deployed position to a collapsed position. Umbrella folding strollers can also bring together lateral side frame members to reduce the overall width of the stroller when in the collapsed position.